


Not Fair: Oblivion Remix

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Series: Lost In You 'Verse [8]
Category: Jersey Shore RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Vinny's waited all night, and really, he tried to wait until they made it safely back to the house. He just wants Pauly so damned much. Set during season 4.  Originally posted 1/19/2012. Part 9 in the Lost in You 'Verse.





	Not Fair: Oblivion Remix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own shit!
> 
> Author's Note: Takes place during season 4. Established relationship. Cross posted. Originally posted 1/19/2012.

_~It's not fair and I think you're really mean~_

 

He's waited all night, and really, he tried to wait until they made it safely back to the house. But then, Pauly had smiled at him across the dance floor, that playful smile the older always gave him when they were fooling around. He'd had even run his tongue all quick across his lower lip for added effect, the sneaky fuck, and Vinny had felt his knees go weak. Now, he fights to not stumble as he makes his way toward his boyfriend, latching onto the older's wrist half for support when he reaches him.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Pauly asks.

Vinny can just  _tell_  by the look in his eyes that Pauly knows  _exactly_  what's up. Vinny tells him as much, voice thick, before dragging his startled boyfriend off the dance floor entirely. Pauly squeaks in protest, but follows him anyway, almost curious to see where the younger's determination is leading them. Apparently, it's to the first dimly lit corner of the club that Vinny can find, for the next thing Pauly knows, he's being thrown up against the wall, Vinny pressed hard against him. He waits for the dirty, hurried kiss that he knows is going to come, but it never does.

Instead, when Vinny locks their lips together, it's slow, careful, and with a gentle hand cupping Pauly's chin. Pauly grabs his shoulders to steady him as he sways, lets him explore the older in his entirety. Then, Vinny breaks off with a sad sigh, hands trailing down to grab loosely at Pauly's hips, fingers run just under his shirt. Pauly chases after the boy, tilts his head down to capture the younger's lips once more. This time, it is messy, full of all the passion that Pauly can muster as he bites at Vinny's lips just to make him moan. Vinny pulls away again, laughing a bit this time. Pauly tries to chase him again, can't even stop himself. He's so turned on right now, and all he wants is  _Vinny_. Vinny can't help but laugh. It's so fucking ridiculous that Pauly is even doing this right now. He lets the older know, laughter still painting his voice, even while he can't meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Why are you...you're an asshole, Pauly." he snickers, slumping forward to rest his forehead on the older's shoulder.

"What? Me? Why am I the asshole?" Pauly questions with a grin, looking down at his boyfriend as best he can.

Vinny turns his head so that he can speak into Pauly's neck.

"Because you're, you're lookin' at me like that across the fuckin' club, makin' me want you and shit, when you...when you fuckin'  _know_  we can't do anything about it right now." Vinny sighs loudly, dramatically. Pauly tries not to smile. Vinny's just so much more dramatic when he's this drunk. Still, it sucks to hear him voice the, "It's not  _fair._  You and Deena can make out all the time. I wanna make out with you."

Pauly frowns a bit now, takes Vinny's face in his hands and pulls the younger to look him in the eyes. He'd never once meant to hurt his boyfriend with all of that. It had all been in fun, and deep down he knows that even Vinny knows that. Still, he has to admit, he knows where the boy is coming from. It changes something in him.

"Who says we can't do anything about it right now?" Pauly demands, and Vinny tries to shake his head.

"Th-the people, and the cameras, and the stupid beard burn-" Vinny tries, words running together. Pauly stops him, brushing his thumb across the boy's lower lip. Vinny closes his eyes for just a moment, takes a slow breath before meeting Pauly's gaze again.

"Fuck 'em." Pauly whispers, leaning in so his lips are right against his boyfriend's as he talks. "I  _like_  the stupid beard burn. Let 'em see it."

Then, Pauly is simultaneously kissing him breathless and sliding a hand down his pants, wrapping it around his already aching cock, and all Vinny can do is let his eyes roll back and  _feel_ , glad he doesn't have to wait for once.


End file.
